


zero inhibitions

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Samandriel, Exhibitionism, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Samandriel has to add is a breathy ‘Fuck’ before he dissolves into moaning incoherently and jerking his hips back to open up for more of Dean’s cock.<br/>Across the room, Cas echoes the ‘Fuck’.<br/>Dean smirks and winks at his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	zero inhibitions

Dean digs his heels into the mattress and shoves his hips off the bed, pushing up, jostling Samandriel and the guy cries out as he falls over Dean’s chest and clings. Hands gripped onto narrow waist, Dean fucks up into his tight body and groans.

“Easy Dean, I want this to last.”

From across the room, Cas sounds as fucking smug as he ever does.

Samandriel whimpers, pushes himself up and leans back, bracing his hands on Dean’s knees and riding him. Giving a fucking show. Jesus, he’s so skinny when he bows back like that you can barely see Dean’s cock nudging just under his belly button. It’s fucked up and all manner of hot. Dean slows down. He can make this last.

“I can go all night, sweetheart.”

Samandriel laughs. Squeezes his hands around Dean’s thighs, gives a dirty grind on his lap, clasping his legs against Dean’s waist.

“You can definitely try.”

There’s a little smirk on his plush mouth, and Dean likes it. Alfie’s kind of quiet, kind of shy. Reminds Dean of Cas - at least, Cas when Dean first met him. Religious and disapproving of so many fucking things. Dean likes to think that he’s pulled Cas out of his shell a lot since they’ve become roommates in a tiny studio apartment above a tattoo shop. Honestly though, Cas probably had this in him all along and he was just stringing Dean like a fish with a hook in it’s mouth.

Because it didn’t take long for Cas to introduce Dean to Samandriel.

To ask to watch.

It’s late, but the shop beneath them is still open and the heavy bass of loud metal thumps up through the floor, rattling the windows. Samandriel gasps and twists, head thrown back and turned towards Cas. Dean’s not sure what’s going on between them. Cousins, or something. A little more intimate than you’d think for it. Dean doesn’t mind getting in the middle.

Sliding an arm around Alfie’s waist, fingers digging in to soft skin, Dean pulls him close and bucks his hips up, twists, flips Alfie on his back and pins him to the mattress. Pretty green eyes go wide and the slender legs around Dean’s waist clinch tighter.

Shoving down the leg on the side of the bed that faces Cas, Dean pushes Alfie around until Cas has got a good view. A leg stretched on the bed, the other bent up over Dean’s shoulder, torso lean and taut as Dean fucks him slow. Cock straining red and hand clutched in the sheets.

“Yeah, there you go.”

The only thing Samandriel has to add is a breathy ‘Fuck’ before he dissolves into moaning incoherently and jerking his hips back to open up for more of Dean’s cock.

Across the room, Cas echoes the ‘Fuck’.

Dean smirks and winks at his roommate.

Kneeling up on the bed he drives his hips into Alfie, skinny little thing easy to pull around and that gets Dean all kinds of hot, especially when he begs for it, gets a hand on Dean’s forearm and holds on for dear life. Pale skin smattered with freckles, blush bright across his chest, plush lips parted wide and these pretty little punched out uh-uh’s stuttering through the space, Dean’s fucking good at this.

Samandriel comes with a tight seize, muscles hot and wringing around Dean’s cock buried inside him, whines turned into screaming as he writhes. Dean’s not even done with him.

Cas is leaning over in his wheely computer chair, legs spread wide, hand stripping over his cock fast and Dean’s not too sure what the expression means on his face, illuminated by a strip of light through the blinds. Doesn’t matter.

Pausing to flip Samandriel over, haul him up into Dean’s lap, get him straddled and the both of them facing Cas, Dean holds the small guy with arms across his chest and noses against his neck.

“You good for a little more?”

The reply is breathy, “Yeah, please.”

Lifting Samandriel’s legs up, broad hands on the backs of his thighs, Dean near folds him in half and holds him tight to give Cas a perfect unobstructed view of Dean’s cock driving in to that tight pink asshole.

He hears a strangled groan for his effort.

Samandriel is limp in his hold, trusting, head lolled back on Dean’s shoulder. Jostling him with the bed bouncing, Dean lifts him up and lets him drop, fucks him ruthlessly just to show Cas how much he’s missing, every inch of dick and how wide it’s got that hole stretched.

“Shit, shit, shit….”

The wheels on the chair squeak as Cas jerks and comes all over the rough carpet, blue eyes piercing as he glares at Dean. It’s enough that Dean finally lets go, sinks into Alfie and bites his shoulder roughly, fingers digging into soft thighs, cock draining into a condom, thighs burning with the exertion and sweat dripping down his spine.

Slowly, Dean lowers Samandriel’s legs as he gingerly leans forward and eases off Dean’s lap.

Just another Saturday night. Honestly, Dean’s not sure if Cas is more guilty for wanting Samandriel, or for wanting him. For wanting guys period, maybe. It’s been weird and strained between them lately. Samandriel seems to ease some of that tension, he has zero inhibitions and no fucks to give, happy to flirt with both of them.

Dean’s pretty sure it’ll work out one way or another, but for now, even if Cas is stuttering and beating a hasty retreat, well he’s got a warm body in his bed and the smile Samandriel gives him is all kinds of dirty sweet.


End file.
